The Storm Within
by Wyldehart
Summary: Justina wants Fenris. But she also wants him to relax and have a little fun! It will take dealing with the storm within him to do it. Rated M for future and present content. Nothing shocking.


**The Storm Within**

**Part 1**

_Author's note: So, recently I was criticized for portraying Hawke in a weak light. Many people bemoaned the fact that she was victimized and needed Fenris to come to her rescue. That kind of character, the typical fantasy princess weakling, had always intrigued me so I wrote about one that was as close as I ever come. Controversy erupted and so, here I am, back to a formula I prefer. Justina is not weak! She's among my strongest Fem!Hawkes, in fact and she is one with guts, determination and a lust for life (and certain gloomy elves) that is matched only by my other DA character, Elissa. She is not afraid of her femininity either. She wears bold cosmetics, playful armor that teases the eye and fools fools into thinking that two-hander on her back is for show._

_I hope you like her as much as I do!_

_This story is outside of canon a bit but it suits her character. I just couldn't imagine her waiting three years before trying to nail Fenris. So I've pushed the first time up a bit to the end of the story, which should be about 2-3 chapters long. And this Hawke I have played, actually, whereas my wimpy character was not a game character. So I know what Justina looks like "in real life". The heavy makeup? In game! Rated M for the most part. This chapter just contains gratuitous male nudity and heavy ogling but the last one will have…something more fun._

_Bioware owns Dragon Age and all the characters and all of that stuff and I get to play with them. Sort of like Barbies…_

Justina boldly entered the decrepit mansion with a sigh. One year and he'd fixed up but one room, the study at the top of the stairs where his single bed was pressed up against the wall. Fenris never locked it as he was unconcerned with looters. Anything left of value had been gathered by himself and Hawke to be sold off, anyway. He liked his solitude, surely but the house was dark and cold, not unlike the elf that inhabited it, sadly.

Justina had decided she needed to change that.

She found Fenris intriguing and beautiful, his brands lending him an exotic appearance that she liked. His body was lovely with firmly sculpted muscles, bulging biceps and lean, long lines that were unusual for an elf, as most were dainty things. He was a warrior, as powerful in body as he was in spirit but within that body resided a sad soul that seemed so lonely it broke her heart. She'd already suggested herself as a potential fix for that loneliness but all she got was a lift of a black brow and a wry grin in return.

Determined, she walked up the stairs, prepared with an order he was not going to be able to resist, she hoped anyway.

The door to his study was open as usual and she thought nothing of walking in but as she entered the room, her eyes widened at what she saw: Fenris was lying on the bench near the fire, completely naked, masturbating with his eyes closed and his pleasure silent on his lips. No moan escaped his lips and there was no heavy breathing. His thumb worked his long, thick shaft in smooth, rhythmic motions that must have been bringing about great pleasure as his whole body was glowing, especially his erect phallus. Silently, she watched from the door-way, transfixed by the stirring visage before her and licked her lips. He was branded along his cock for sure, in three bold lines that trisected the shaft and branched out around the head in elegant swirls. Denarius clearly considered himself to be something of an artist!

His hand moved with erotic precision and the bulbous head growing harder, the brands glowing brighter as his passion rose. The fire gleamed around his body as it eclipsed it and cast the side facing her into shadow save the gleaming lyrium that traced his skin. Ironically, she fell with the shadow of that long, branded cock and the hand that pumped it with greater and greater speed. His mouth opened, his brows drew close above his closed eyes and he exhaled as he drew closer to release. She gripped the frame of the door to keep herself standing.

Justina closed her eyes as lust caused her to grow dizzy with desire. Slowly, she opened them again and leaned against the door way, her fingers straying to her crotch as she bit her lower lip. Maker, but this was the most fascinating thing she'd ever watched! The increasing rapidity of his hand and the quick rise and fall of his chest told her he was close, so very close to pinnacle of pleasure that his voice refused to betray. Fenris' face contorted and suddenly, a silent gasp escaped his lips and he murmured, "Oh, Justina…" as his hand and chest became smeared with the white semen that pumped out of the head of his cock. Fortunately, the product of his orgasm did not glow though she surmised that she would have found that amusing.

Slowly, he rose to a seated position and wiped himself down with a towel nearby and then looked up at the doorway to see Justina standing there, arms cross and leaning against the frame. She was grinning. He was not. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked softly.

She shrugged. "Enough to know you lust after me. It's a shame you're spent, Fenris! We could have done something about your desire together. I'm all for it! I'll wait if you like. I have time."

"Hmph. You would be. So now you know my dirty little secret. Satisfied? Glad you caught me in a moment of weakness?" he snapped darkly. Even angry, he rarely raised his voice. It said a great deal about him.

She entered and pulled a robe from the table in the room then held it up for him some distance from where he straddled the bench and smirked. "I'm not satisfied in the way you think, Fenris. Thrilled beyond belief that you masturbate with my name on your lips, however, yes I am. That makes me very happy indeed. And you are…delicious to look at. You could just stand there for me, naked of course, and I would never get bored."

He sighed with deep frustration and rose from the bench but not before throwing the towel into the fire. It sizzled as it burned. Slowly, he approached her without bothering to hide his hairless groin from her eyes. His body had no hair, anywhere. In fact, his cock and everything around it were smooth as the rest of him and she longed to feel it against her. Most men, all human men, anyway, had not mastered the fine art of shaving their usually hirsute crotches, something she'd been doing for herself for years. To have one naturally hairless and equally formidable in size to a human would be…wonderful. Dizzy again, she held out the covering she offered to him. "I'm so flattered, Jess." He murmured sarcastically as he slid his arms into the robe.

She grinned as he stood before her, his arms crossed against the open robe. Everything was still on display, even though he could have easily covered himself. Was he teasing her? Clearly! Had he meant to leave it open? "What do you want, Justina?" he growled.

Transfixed by his cock, she took a moment before looking up his body to his eyes. "Besides you? Ah, I'm here to offer you some work. I need help, actually."

He pursed his lips as she licked hers. "I see. You need…my help. Why?"

"Why not?" she quipped, teal eyes gleaming with mischief. "I could probably solo it but the more the merrier, I always say. Besides, you wield that sword I gave you last Saturnalia with a viciousness I can respect. You could use the money, anyway." She looked around with raised brows and sighed as her eyes once again rested on his penis. "Maybe we can hire someone to, oh, I don't know, help you fix up the place? Maybe mother… She's been fixing up the old Amell estate like she was a born decorator."

He continued to stand there, his arms folded over his chest and the robe nicely framing his torso and groin. "And who else is going?"

"Who…else?"

"Yes! Who else is joining us on this expedition of yours?" he snapped.

"I was…thinking maybe…nobody?" she asked with a gleam in her eye. "It's an easy task, Fenris. The two of us could handle it in a few hours."

He dropped his arms and looked back at her darkly. "So, this is nothing other than a ploy to get me alone so you can have sex with me!" he accused.

She smirked at him and reached out with her hand to cup his lovely jewels. Her touch caused his brands to flare and his cock to swell a bit. "Fenris, love, if that's all I wanted I could do it here and now. No, this is an honest job paid for by honest people. Twice, actually. I'm doing a little 'double-dipping' on the same job."

He swiped her hand away, his cheeks red as he spat, "Stop that!" She had begun to do more than hold his balls and had, in fact, started boldly fondling him. She giggled as she withdrew his hand. Well, serves him right for putting himself on display for her. And still he wasn't covering up even though his penis was well on the way to recovery. "Crazy woman. What's the job?"

She walked around to sit in a chair at the table he seemed to take his meals at. There were dirty dishes on it and an empty wine bottle. This lower vantage put his crotch at a much more favorable level for viewing and this she did without apology. She licked her lips, suddenly having an urge to suck on his cock. She forced herself to look up his nicely-proportioned torso to his eyes as they frowned down at her. "Okay! The nitty-gritty is this: Two young people, a noble-man's daughter and the son of a Dalish craftsman meet, fall in love and run away together. Daddy nobleman offers yours truly ten sovereigns to fetch his baby while Dalish Master offers me a Dalish-crafted and enchanted item worth at least that much and might actually be useful. So I accept both jobs. We go, talk to the kids and convince them to run home just so that they run away together again. Preferably after I get paid of course. See? Easy."

Fenris rubbed his face with his hand and then dragged his fingers through the unruly mess of white hair that crowned his head as he considered her proposition. At least twice, he looked as if he was about to say something but stopped himself. That was fine. Every time he moved, his penis swayed a bit like a cat-teaser; the motion captivating its intended audience nicely.

Then the bastard turned his back to her!

She wanted grab his attention with a sudden, "Hey!" but stayed silent as he chewed on his thoughts. Finally, he turned part-way to gaze down at her with his moss-green eyes thus bringing his body in profile to her vision and the slightly protruding outline of his cock drew her attention once again. "You do intend to bring someone else, though? Even though you think the two of us should be fine?" he asked.

She leaned back against the chair with her eyes closed for a moment. "I wasn't thinking we needed anyone else but…if you insist. Fine. I'll ask Varric. Good enough for you?"

He nodded and turned around completely to face her. He was wearing that wonderful half-grin that added so much to his physical appeal. "Good. I'll bathe and get dressed while you get yourself together. I'm sure that commoner garb you're wearing won't repel arrows if we must face them. Now, much as I hate to do this, I am now kicking you out." He reached for her hands and hauled her to her feet. She blinked at him as he shoved her towards the door, his grin even broader. "Keep going… Out, woman!"

"I could help you get dressed…!" she called to him from the other side of the door as he began to close it with twinkling eyes full of unusual good humor.

"You could…and it would be a futile effort since what clothes I put on will instantly be removed. I am getting to know you very well, Hawke," he said with a throaty chuckle in his deep voice.

She hesitated before suggesting through the closed door, "I could help you bathe? Wash your back, you know? Back are always such a-"

"Go home, Hawke! Now…."

"Sigh." Reluctantly, she left Fenris' dilapidated home and walked out into the streets of Hightown. Even though her first goal, (getting him to agree to come with her), had succeeded, her second goal, (getting laid) had failed. However, having his cock on display in such a blatant act of teasing more than made up for not having it inside her body in some fashion. He seemed, in fact, rather smug about his effect on her. He seemed to like it. So maybe goal number two wasn't a total failure. After all, the elf seemed inclined to flirt with her and tease her until she found herself rushing home to pleasure herself before he arrived. Did he know that's what she would do? Surely if he was any kind of man…? But then again, he hadn't slept with a woman since receiving his brands. What had he said? The memory of them had hurt so much that the pain echoed still, making him loathe to having them touched.

So she would have to be careful with him. Seduce him properly! She didn't know how she would do it but somehow, during this trip, he would become putty in her hands. Or she would become putty in his… Just as long as somebody was being something in somebody's hands, she didn't really care. Justina didn't always have to take the dominant route. She could be submissive…she thought. She couldn't remember ever being exactly submissive, though. She wasn't the submissive type. The one time she tried allowing a man the upper hand, he wound up on his back nursing both a broken arm and his ruined ego. The whip, she thought with a twist of her mouth, had been a fine a toy until he bound her and was actually flaying her skin open with it while his friend took her from behind. The friend fled before she could mete out a suitable punishment for him, but she would have been much, much gentler.

Once home, she kissed her mother on the cheek and ran for her room, where she hastily fantasized about Fenris, put on her new armor and tested the weight and balance of the massive sword she'd recently acquired as a gift from Aveline. It was a lovely blade, etched with Lyrium and designed with a woman's sense of grace in mind. Though huge, it was elegant and light; easily wielded yet deadly to any foe. It had been a perfect gift for her, far more than the collection of encyclopedias Anders gave her or the statue of Andraste given to her by Sebastian. Fenris' gift had been simple: "I owe you something but I'm not sure what. I'll let you know when I find it." That had been nearly six months ago during Saturnalia. She was still waiting, thinking that a kiss from him would be the perfect gift.

The armor she wore wasn't heavy. There was no chainmail under-tunic or heavy plate. All she wore was an unassuming heavy hide vest reinforced with very small plates sewn inside every tiny patch of bright red leather that made up the jacket as a whole. The result was a leather armor that acted like scale-mail but without the chunky appearance of scale. Additionally, it laced up the front as tightly or loose as she pleased and right now, her breasts were part of the display as she's laced it up the front, corset-style so that it tied just under the up-swell of her cleavage. To that, she'd added an armored belt and leather breeches made of the same metal-reinforced leather but in black instead of red. They were tight and hugged her curves nicely. Those were tucked into black thigh-high armored boots. To complete her wicked ensemble, she'd added a studded wrist-cuff on one arm over her leather gauntlets, a wrist-band on the other, a heavy (fake) gold medallion to rest upon her chest and upper arm-bands to enhance the muscles in her arms.

With her bright red hair, heavy, dark eye cosmetics and blue-green eyes, she was striking to look at. The sword gave her a sinister appearance that was both dangerous and sexy. She loved making startling appearances. The look on the nobleman's face whose daughter she hoped to find had been priceless when she first spoke to him, so awe-struck was he. And that day, she was wearing her usual banded-mail armor with its strategically placed plates without any breasts to show at all!

When she walked downstairs, Fenris was waiting in his usual dark grey hide armor and looking annoyed. He turned to say something and suddenly stopped. His voice seemed trapped somewhere between his chest and his mouth as he tried to speak and failed. Finally, he managed to ask, "Are you taking dressing lessons from Isabella now?"

Justina laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Oh come, Fen! I dress how I please and I always have. There's nothing wrong with looking like a woman, especially if you live your life by your sword. I want to make it clear to anyone who attacks me that I can kick their ass and look good doing it. Ready to go?"

Fenris looked around, eyebrow lifted above his left eye. "Ah… Is Varric…coming?"

She took his arm by the bicep to steer him toward the door. "Nope. He can't. He, ah, called out. Sick, you see."

"'Sick?' Varric? You know how much I hate lying, Jess. And you're doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Lying! You are lying! I bet you didn't even ask!"

She pouted dramatically as she all but shoved him into the streets of Hightown. "Oh, Fenris, you wound me! I did ask…!"

"Oh?"

"Of course I did! I asked _myself_ if I should invite him and then decided flatly against it. Anyway, we have to head out of the city and out into the Free Marches." At his wide-eyed frown, she continued to steer him by his shoulders toward the land-side set of gates leading out of the city and said, "My understanding is that the lad has a favored set of hunting grounds out about two days walk from here in the forest. There are some abandoned Tevinter ruins there that still have roofs in some cases and may be a good place to start searching."

He grabbed her arm almost painfully and stopped her as she was about to ask the guard to let them pass into through the first set of gates. "You have no idea where we're going, do you?" he snapped.

She jerked her arm from his grasp and winced as his spiked gauntlet carved a thin, red line into her pale flesh. It hurt but to her surprise, she found it was somewhat arousing as well. Licking her lips, she said, "I have an idea and I just gave it to you! His father is almost certain we will find him there."

"Oh? Then why can't his father search for him there himself, then?" he asked, arms crossed against his chest. His eyes were full of anger, though she had no clue why. So, she'd told a little white lie! Big deal.

"There have been reports of…slavers in the area. It's the reason I wanted you beside me. But because of the easy nature of this job, I figured the two of us could handle it. Slavers would just love a nice Dalish magic-user, don't you agree? His father, though not powerful by any means, is capable of some magic. So a pair of skilled hire-swords who seem at least marginally honest would be best for the job. I agreed!"

Fenris spun in his heel, his shoulders shaking with his anger. He hugged himself tightly and stood, his back straight, facing her and he lifted his chin with a heavy sigh. "'Marginally honest!' Not a damned thing you've done today has been even remotely honest! You…you… I'm not happy with you, you know. Deception is a tool of the Magisters, not a woman with your implied nobility." She cringed at the way he spoke, his tone implying that she had hurt him.

"Fenris, I'm…"

"Let's…just go and do this. I'm tired of discussing it. We…should get moving." He marched forward and nodded as the guard at the gate passed them into the outer gate area where they walked for a short time until they encountered the outer gate. The man recognized her and allowed her to pass with a nod in return. The expression on his face was one of askance as he nodded to Fenris, the unspoken question hanging between, "what's up with him?" She had no answer.

And that was the start of their journey. It began in stormy silence, Justina hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't stay this way. The storm within could rain upon those outside and spread the misery far and wide. She was determined not to let that happen. Fenris could really be a pain in the ass, sometimes!

To be continued…


End file.
